The inflammatory bowel diseases are complex genetic disorder. Whole genome scanning to identify chromosomal regions containing disease loci will be performed. Affected pedigree member pairs will be genotyped by polymerase chain reaction amplification of mircrosatellite markers using fluorescent labeled primers.